Lost In Between Worlds
by xprayxforxrainx
Summary: A girl names Alyza Greymoon comes to Hogwarts 7th year. Only she has a big secret. And one boy wants to figure it out...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my **FIRST** story.

It's probably gonna suck but w/e

**A/N: No, I do NOT own any of the HP characters. Don't sue, Ok?**

**I also will be taking ideas and stuff like that**

* * *

She was tired of it.

Everything. The whole world. Alyza just wished that it would go away.

….Yeah, right.

Sighing to herself, Alyza stared out over the lake. God, she loved coming here. Every night, when the world was asleep, Alyza would come here, because here, she wasn't a vampire or a werewolf. Here, she could just be herself with the only company of her thoughts. No one could bother her or ask if she was ok. Because then she didn't have to lie and say, "Yeah. Everything's fine." That was the worst part. Lying to everyone and telling them that she was ok. Cause she wasn't. Even the guys who had asked to be her boyfriend wouldn't understand her. That's why she turned them down. Alyza's excuse was that she didn't want to hurt them. Underneath it all, though, she didn't think her heart was capable of love.

Looking down at the water, Alyza examined her reflection. Pale, skinny but athletically built, and tall. When playing basketball she was the center, and pretty damn good one at that. They she learned of her curse. That once she had turned 15, the vampire in her would come out. At 16, the werewolf would also surface. So that is where she stood now. 16 years and 4 months old, part werewolf and part vampire, all confused. Alyza didn't know what or who she was, only that her life was completely ruined.

Remembering that tomorrow she would be going to Hogwarts as a Slytherin, Alyza was filled with someone close to hope. Maybe there she could escape and no one would know of her secrets. If she could keep her mouth shut. If she didn't transform on the full moon. If she didn't bite anyone. If…if…if… yeah, right. No one was THAT lucky.

"ALYZA!" Groaning at the sound of her mother's voice, Alyza turned back towards the mansion. "What?" she called. "Time to come in! Its 4:00 AM!". "Can't I stay out a little while longer?" She asked. "NO! You have to come in and finish packing! We leave in 4 hours!". "Alright, alright. I'm coming." Looking back down at her reflection for one last time, she sighed. Alyza hated the way she looked. While trudging back up the path to the mansion, she cursed her looks. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Clambering onto the train, Alyza looked down the hall. So many compartments, yet almost all of them were filled. She decided on one that was completely empty. Sitting down next to the window, Alyza started to daydream. She dreamed of being different, just a normal witch who wasn't cursed. Someone who could be loved and could love back.

What she didn't notice was that someone had entered her compartment. "Hey, this compartment is reserved for Slytherins ONLY. Get your fat arse OUTTA here!". Snapping back to the real world, Alyza looked at the intruders. A tall, slender, pale, blonde boy was standing at the doorway with two other tall, not very skinny, muscular boys.

Standing up, Alyza looked the pale boy in the eye. "Well, then I guess I qualify to be in here, don't I" she said very softly, almost in a hiss. _Damn fangs_. "What are you talking about? I don't see any Slytherin symbol on you." Alyza looked at herself, realizing that he was correct. She had worn her favorite black shirt that had the words, "7 days without music makes one weak" in blood red, with a black skirt and blood red boots that had belt straps and chains on them. But then, she pulled out her necklace that was tucked inside her shirt. It was a silver snake with glittering emerald eyes. Alyza's mother had bought it for her the day that she had gotten the letter to go into Slytherin.

Showing the pale boy the snake, she responded "Happy? Now either be a gentleman and leave or be and ass and stay". Sitting back down next to the window, Alyza pretended to be studying the landscape. The pale boy said to her, "Ok, I suppose I can let you stay, seeing as how you're in Slytherin. My name is Draco Malfoy." "When I want to know your name, I'll ask for it. Get it?" Alyza snapped. Draco looked stunned. _Ha. I guess he isn't used to being talked to like that. Well, times are gonna change, Mister Draco Malfoy._

DRACO'S POV

"When I want your name, I'll ask for it. Get it?" _Geesh! What a bitch. No one talks to a Malfoy like that. Especially not me_. "Watch it, Miss. I don't like your tone. Besides, I'm being _nice_ enough to let you stay. Don't ruin your luck." Draco looked at the girl with distain. "What is your name, anyways?" "Alyza Greymoon" she responded. "See? Was it so hard to use a civil tone?" Draco questioned with a smirk. "Don't fuck with me, Malfoy. I have more power over you than you'll ever know".

* * *

**Yes I know it's short. But I have a TON of homework and I kind of like this ending. I'm not sure what will happen next, so can I get some ideas from people?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I didn't write a part for the rest of the train ride, so now they are off the train. The rest of the ride, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ignored Alyza)**

Ok, Why does no one review these? Is it because no one loves me:(

**MANY THANKS TO KAYLA AND MICHELLE AND MARIA FOR TELLING ME HOW MUCH THEY LOVE ME STORY!**

* * *

DRACO'S POV 

_Wow… she is forceful. But she seems so… I don't know. Hey, wait, why do I care? She was an ass to me. And nobody, and I mean **NOBODY** deserves to get away with that._ Turninghis thoughts away from the mysterious girlhe had met on the train,Draco walked onto the front lawn of Hogwarts.

Walking ahead of Crabbe and Goyle,Draco started looking around. "Ahh…Hogwarts. The place of learning. The place of knowledge. The place of shit." Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Smirking,Draco kept on going, and pushed a few 3rd years out ofhis way to get to the door. "Man, do I LOVE being a seventh year. Can you imagine all the power we'll have? Wait, I take that back. You two numbskulls can't think, let alone imagine anything". And with that,he swepthis two adversaries into the Great Hall.

ALYZA'S POV

_Wow…she is forceful. But she seems to… I don't know. Hey wait, why do I care? She was an ass to me. And nobody, and I mean NOBODY deserves to get away with that._Aylza smiledsmiled. This Malfoy character didn't know thatshecould read his thoughts. Well, now thatAlyza did,she wasn'tso sure what to make of him. On the outside, Draco seemed a bit…cocky. But, upon listening to his thoughts,she wasstarting to think that maybe, just maybe, there was a little something more to him.

Walking into the Great Hall, you pause. You didn't know which table to sit at! Finally, after about 5 minutes of searching, you decided the table you belonged to was the one at the far end, with other people wearing the same color robes as she. Sitting at the end of the table (all alone, seeing as how she didn't know anyone), Alyza started to eat. Her vampire side didn't like hardly anything that didn't have blood on it, so Alyza allowed the werewolf part of her eat what was in front of her. Then came the desserts. Alyza ate a little bit of chocolate mousse, but her stomach was full. Deciding that she better get to work on the task of finding the Slytherin common room, Alyza got up and started to walk down the hallway towards the dungeons.

DRACO'S POV

_There she is again. Maybe I can say something really witty to her. You know, to get back at her for sniping at me on the train_. Draco mused to himself for a while, and then followed Alyza out of the Great Hall. Finally deciding on something to say, he stepped out of the shadows. "Hey! Tall, pale, and blonde! Can't you find your way around this castle without looking so lost? Don't you know that'll make you a target for harassment?" he called to her.

She stopped. It was like someone had suddenly pressed pause and she couldn't move. As she slowly turned, her eyes focused on Draco. Draco gasped. Her eyes were not the deep blue that he had seen on the train, but were bright red and turning darker by the second. The make-up on her face only made her look more gothic (A/N: not gothic as in that belief/style/religion, gothic meaning dark and mysterious. Geesh, don't you people know your literary terms?) Draco didn't notice that she had made her eyeliner into tear streaks and smudged them to make it look real. Taking in her beauty, Draco paused. Why did she make him feel this way?

ALYZA'S POV

"Hey! Tall, pale, and blonde! Can't you find your way around this castle without looking so lost? Don't you know that'll make you a target for harassment?". Alyza turned towards the voice that called to her. She hoped that in turning slowly, she might frighten the one who so foolishly called her name. When she turned fully around, Alyza cursed herself. It was that good-looking Slytherin. _Wait a second. Did I just say that he was good looking! Alyza, hun, pull yourself back together! You do NOT like anyone, let alone think they are good looking._

Looking at him, hoping that her face gave away nothing, Alyza narrowed her eyes. Speaking in that soft hiss, she said, "Well, lucky for me I have you to protect me. Would you mind being nice and show me where the common room is? Unless, of course, you are not capable of being nice. Then you might as well leave me to wander the halls." Draco looked taken aback. Alyza tuned into his thoughts, just to hear his side of the story.

_What? WHAT! How dare she! I swear, this girl has no idea who she is messing with. I have never been spoken to like this before…except by my father. But that's a different story. Still, she DOES seem to be mysterious. Maybe, if I offer my _friendship_, then I can learn what makes her so… so… I don't know. But I WILL find out. I _must_ find out._

"Fine. I'll show you the way. But, you must do something for me." Alyza weighed the consequences. Judging by what she had learned from his thoughts, she decided that it couldn't be TO bad. "Ok, what do you ask of me?" As Draco paused, Alyza started to regret what he would say. "I want to be friends. I can show you the ups and downs of the castle and all the people in it." Thinking, Alyza decided the pro's and con's of his offer. "...Ok." She responded. Thinking to herself, she wondered _what have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

**I guess you'll just have to wait until next time. I wonder how many chapters this story will have. hmm.. goes back to writing**

**TOOTLES!**


End file.
